This invention relates to an insulation jacket for tubing, fittings and valves, and more particularly, to a reusable insulation jacket for tubing, fittings and valves which conveys steam, heated humid air or mist, hot materials, condensate, lubricants, cryogenic fluids and cold materials typically used ill heating and air conditioning, power facilities, food processing facilities and petrochemical facilities.
While cryogenic fluids approach absolute zero, steam for use in power may typically range between 270.degree. F. and 300.degree. F. These temperatures will easily burn an individual should they come in contact with either of these materials or the tubing, piping, conduiting, fittings and valves transporting such materials or steam.
Such extreme temperature steam and cold materials conveyed in tubing are common in industrial applications, such as boilers and petrochemical plants, and typically requiring insulation about the tubing. Asbestos is no longer used. While fiberglass insulation materials may indeed be used, known applications are generally not very sophisticated and require substantial installation time and further treatment for preservation of the insulation against weather, moisture and other harsh chemicals.
Consequently, preinsulated tubing has been developed and is commonly used as shown in prior art FIGS. 1 through 6. More specifically, the tubing 10 may be of a copper or steel for extremely high temperatures and aluminum or plastic for lower temperatures. Illustratively, tubing 10 may convey steam to a steam engine 12, which may be a boiler, tank or some other vessel. Tubing 10 is connected to the steam engine 12 by way of entrance fittings 14. It is common for the tubing 10 to be repeatedly spliced and reconnected by splice connectors 16. The source of the steam for tubing 10 may be a steam manifold 18. Controlling the steam into the tubing 10 may be done by way of a valve 20.
Preinsulated tubing 10 is commercially available from Parker-Hannifin Corporation of Ravenna, Ohio, marketed under the Paraflex Division. Such tubing 10 commonly has a preinsulation 24 thereover comprised of fiberglass layers 26 covered by a plastic jacket 28 which may be polyvinylchloride, polyethylene or the like. At the preinsulation end 30 emerges tubing 10.
A tube splice 34 is common and illustrated in prior art FIGS. 1 through 3. A tube splice 34 comprises tubing 10 extending from the preinsulation ends 30 and being joined by splice connectors 16. Commonly, a woven fiberglass sheet 36, with or without a self-sticking, plastic wrap-backing, is woven about the tube splice 34. Thereafter, a vinyl tape 38 may be wrapped around the tube splice 34 to seal the fiberglass sheet 36 in a waterproof manner.
In another arrangement, tube 10 may terminate in an end 44 appropriate for connection to a steam engine 12 by way of entrance fittings 14 shown in FIGS. 1 and 4 through 6. At the preinsulation end 30, commonly the fiberglass 26 is cut out 46 and filled in a sealing manner with uncured or unvulcanized silicone fill 48. After curing, a woven fiberglass tape 50 may be wrapped in spiral fashion around the tube 10 and secured by wire or tie fasteners 52. Thereafter, a thick waterproof latex paint, such as Mastik, may be painted over the fiberglass 50 as to waterproof and seal the fiberglass insulation 50.
These prior known methods of insulating tube splices and tube ends are extremely time consuming. Furthermore, the completed insulation and sealing of tube splices or tube ends becomes permanent and requires significant effort to again access the tubing.
There is a significant need for a reusable, easy-to-use fiberglass mat jacket that is presealed and which will readily cover tubing in an easy fashion in application and removal.